


Faded Pictures

by RefinedEvilPanda



Series: SwanQuaranQueen [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dark Emma Swan, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Dark One Emma Swan, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:42:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23274178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RefinedEvilPanda/pseuds/RefinedEvilPanda
Summary: During the Dark Emma ark, right around the first time that Regina Calls Emma "Miss Swan". also, Killian Who?
Relationships: Dark - Relationship, Evil Queen | Regina Mills & Henry Mills, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Henry Mills & Emma Swan
Series: SwanQuaranQueen [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673608
Kudos: 20





	Faded Pictures

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Faded Pictures by Case ft Joe. Unedited

Henry walks into the darkened living room, lured by the sound of sniffling, not expecting to see his adoptive mother, sitting in front of the fireplace a half empty bottle of whiskey next to her and a scrapbook sitting in her lap, its laminated pages collecting her tears. 

"Mom," Henry asks apprehensively, sitting down next to Regina "what happened?" 

"She's gone." Regina shudders, a sob wracking her defeated frame. "I manage to destroy everything that I love."

"Mom, dont say that! Thats not true!" He pulls Regina in for a tight hug, ignoring the overpowering smell of alcohol on her breath, "What you and Ma have, its true love. Maybe even stronger than my grandparents; and you know they have that annoying 'I will always find you' heart sharing thing going on. Emma will come back, both from the darkness and back to us. All of Emma, not just the Dark One. We'll have our family back before you know it. You just gotta stay hopeful, and fight for her as much as I know she's fighting for us." Henry just sits there, his mothers head resting on his shoulders , as he tries to make himself believe the words he just told her.

"Spoken like a true Charming. When did my baby get to be so wise?" Regina asks, smiling now through her tears.

"Somewhere between Neverland and Camelot, I guess," Henry grins back at his mother, "Now go to bed, mom, I'll clean up." Henry helps Regina off of the floor, chuckling at the small grunt she makes. She tries to glare at him but can't hold it for more than a second before shes beaming at the young man before her. So proud of who he's becoming. Not trusting her legs she poofs herself into her bed, falling into a drunken slumber instantly. 

Henry picks up the glass that his mother was drinking out of and the bottle of whiskey and takes them both into the kitchen. Returning to the living room he looks down at the scrapbook that his mother was crying over. The only picture on the page was of the three of them: Henry, Emma and Regina; squeezed into a booth at Granny's, all sporting whipped cream mustaches and matching cheesy smiles. Shadows danced over the photograph, making the picture look faded, older than what it was. Henry sags under the weight of the book, of the memory and of reminder of how this past fortnight has gone since they've come back from Camelot with their memories gone and his mother as the Dark One. 

A solitary tear falls on the page, right next to the one dropped not 10 minutes before.

"Come home to us, Ma."


End file.
